


don't worry baby

by girlsonthetv



Series: relax, it's only magic (persona 5 hogwarts AU) [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Implied Angst, M/M, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: Akira sleeps over at the Ravenclaw dorms fairly often. This is the first time.





	don't worry baby

Sometimes (most times), Akira reminds Yusuke of a cat. The way he walks, the way he carries himself, and the way he's currently stretching out on the royal blue and gold rug in the Ravenclaw common room, having finally finished his essay for Divination on the different tarot card spreads and their uses. Yusuke had finished it and the rest of his homework earlier by virtue of his tidier handwriting, and was not-so-secretly sketching Akira and keeping him company. Morgana was curled up by the fireplace, long since fast asleep, tail swinging like a pendulum. 

The common room wasn't quite empty, the prevailing Ravenclaw mindset being that sleep was for the weak and lesser minds, but the five or six other students awake were either fighting back yawns or downing potions to help themselves stay awake. Yusuke felt himself becoming drowsy, his eyes drifting shut, but he forced them open for Akira's sake. 

"I don't understand why they don't let us type stuff." Akira complained, yawning so loudly Yusuke heard the other boy's jaw crack. 

Yusuke shrugged and flipped his sketchbook shut, leaning in for a good night kiss, tasting Akira's vanilla mint lip balm as he kissed him back. Akira sleepily pushed his supplies back into his bag, nudging Morgana awake as Yusuke glanced at the clock above the fireplace. His eyes widened and the color drained from his face before he tapped Akira on the shoulder.

"It's ten pm, it's curfew." Yusuke said. "Do you have your invisibility cloak?" Not the magical artifact of legend, of course, but a perfectly ordinary cloak Akira had cast a number of spells on. 

"No, it's back in my room." Akira rubbed his face exasperatedly. "And the magic is starting to fade, I'd rather not risk it." 

Yusuke sighed. He wanted to say that Akira could always sleep in his bed upstairs, there's no rules against it and their two skinny bodies could absolutely fit. But they've only been together for maybe four months, they've only kissed a few times, certainly sharing a bed would be moving far too fast -

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Akira said hopefully, peeking at Yusuke from between his fingers.

Well then. 

"I suppose there aren't any other options." Yusuke said as Akira affectionately ruffled Morgana's fur to protesting yowls and headed up the stairs to the boys' rooms. Morgana headed up the stairs after Akira, and Yusuke stared after them before following behind.

They changed together, Yusuke into his pajamas and Akira simply stripped, his pajamas being back in his room along with most of his things. 

"I'll just freshen up tomorrow after breakfast." Akira said with a yawn as Yusuke tried not to ogle him too much, this beautiful boy in nothing but his underwear. 

"That's fine." Yusuke muttered.

Akira turned to him, looking worried. "You're sure you're fine with me sleeping - " He gestured to his general lack of clothing. "I can put my shirt back on."

"It's fine." Yusuke said hurriedly. "Don't worry about it, I'm not - I'm not a pervert, don't worry." He forced a smile. Morgana didn't look impressed, but he rarely did. 

Akira said nothing in response, but put his undershirt back on anyway, because winter was sneaking up on the castle and it was getting colder by the day. Morgana curled up by the foot of the bed, watchful eyes no doubt making sure their touches stayed above the waist as the two boys climbed into bed. 

Akira lazily flipped off the Animagus before immediately falling asleep. Yusuke wasn't quite so rude, but stuck out his tongue at Morgana before laying his head down.

Akira had thrown a leg over Yusuke's legs, and pressed his face into Yusuke's chest, putting his soft, fluffy hair at the perfect level for Yusuke to run his fingers through. He couldn't be expected to resist that temptation. Akira made a soft noise in his sleep and snuggled closer to Yusuke, and he felt the bizzare urge to cry. 

Yusuke let his hands trail down to Akira's back, his middle. When Yusuke had first met Akira, wicked grin and surprisingly strong handshake filling him with inspiration as he introduced himself, Akira was downright scrawny. Months of three regular, decently-sized meals a day, along with Ann nagging him to eat, and Akira's stomach was soft and warm and gave under gentle pressure and it was the most delightful thing to Yusuke for no real reason other than he loved Akira, loved him with everything he had, and it made him happy to see, feel him healthy. 

Having him here, in his bed, breathing softly against his chest and sleeping soundly made him so incredibly happy. He felt like he could vomit love, he was so full of it, just spew romance chunks everywhere. 

He wrapped his arms firmly around Akira, planning on finally falling asleep, when Akira began to stir, and he stiffened. But Akira didn't seem to be waking up, he seemed to be dreaming, mouthing words Yusuke couldn't hear, legs and arms twitching, breathing hard like he was suffocating -

"Hey, shhhhh." Yusuke murmured, stroking Akira's back and watching Morgana, who had hopped up on the bed meowing in concern. "Shhh, you're okay, it's okay, you're dreaming." 

Yusuke felt two slender, strong hands fist tightly in his hair before relaxing. Akira calmed down and his breathing evened out, and Yusuke sighed in relief. Morgana relaxed as well, and curled up on the bed in a neat little ball. 

Yusuke, exhausted, fell fast asleep the minute his eyes shut. They all slept like the dead for the rest of the night. 

/ 

"Wake up, babe. Time for breakfast."

Yusuke twitched away from Morgana batting at his face and the sunlight piercing his eyes as Akira opened the curtains to look at the sky. Akira was fully dressed, and smiled at him when he saw him twitch awake, whining at Morgana who continued to bat at him. 

"Morgana, leave him alone." Akira said reproachfully before turning to Yusuke. "I'm gonna head out so I can go to my room and stuff."

"Sure, you do that." Yusuke said as he rubbed his eyes. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead before he saw Akira fairly skip down the stairs. 

In a perfect world, they would have at least forty-five extra minutes to cuddle and kiss and revel in each other before they had to get up and act like responsible sixth-years, but they were students, and that just wasn't feasible. Not right now, at least.

/

"I slept amazingly last night." Akira crowed as he and Yusuke walked to the Great Hall together. "I feel like I could kill God. Do you feel like this every morning?" 

"It's a fifty-fifty chance." Yusuke said, used to Akira's somewhat macabre descriptions. "Do you not usually sleep well?" He asked worriedly. 

"I usually have nightmares. Then I can't get back to sleep." Akira shrugged. "What can you do."

"What do you have nightmares about?" Yusuke asked.

"Being trapped in a burning building. Monsters writhing in the flames, howling at me as they devour everything faster than I can process it." Akira delivered this horrifying description devoid of emotion or expression, as if he had described it to many people before.

Yusuke gently placed a hand on Akira's shoulder. "Maybe you should sleep over more often." He said softly. 

Akira grinned. "Maybe I should."


End file.
